Son of Fear
by TheSilverKing76
Summary: Jet Holmes life had always been a little strange, but the day he was attacked by a hellhound and discovered that he possessed dark and mysterious powers, things took a turn for the worse. He must reach camp half-blood and master his new found abilities, and discover a dark plot more sinister than fear itself.
1. Connor Gets His Legs

Son Of Fear:

As soon as things couldn't get any worse, my life was invaded by gods, monsters, and strange

powers I couldn't comprehend, the usual for a Saturday afternoon in Richmond, Virginia.

Well I should probably introduce myself, my name is Jet, Jet Holmes, and I'm a demigod.

All those greek myths you've read about, yep there true. The Olympians, Hercules, the minotaur, all real and living in the modern world.

My father is one of the lesser known gods, he is a son of Ares, and happens to be the God of nightmares and fear, you can imagine how jolly he is.

I'm one of only 3 children he's sired, so you'd think he'd love me right? Wrong. I guess the fact that i'm not completely insane and terrifying like his other children, Vlad the Impaler and Joseph Stalin, don't give me too many points in his good book.

The funny thing is I look exactly like him, shaggy black hair, hazel eyes, and a crooked smirk that makes one look like their either about to prank you, or complementing a way to kill you.

Anyway back to my story. It was December, 8th grade winter break had just started, and I was as exited and ecstatic as I was when summer came along, almost a foot of snow covered the ground as I walked over to my best friend's house.

Now a thing you should know about Connor before you meet him, he's been in a wheelchair all of his life and usually has a hard time making friends, and something odd I've noticed is that he always covered his head.

As I walked down the street i looked up at the bare pine trees encased in ice, the little kids having snowball fights, and think about my skiing trip, to bad i would never get to go on it.

I felt something wrong in the air, and I had the feeling I was being followed, so i sharply turned my head , but nothing was there.

It was already sundown and i was getting worried, not to mention I was 20 minutes late to be at Connors house, so I sped up until I was 2 houses away.

I started to jog, but then I looked up the hill and saw something absolutely terrifying, a dog was charging me, but this was no ordinary dog, it was as big as a bear it where eyes should be there were nothing except for black pits filled with dancing flames.

i franticly looked around for something to defend myself, so grabbed a fallen tree branch, but the dog just snapped right out of my hands before I could try anything. It charged me again but somehow I rolled out of the way just in time, and stabbed an ice cicle in its rib cage,I tried the maneuver again but I wasn't so lucky, his paw caught me and slammed me on the ground.

My head smacked against a tree and I braced my self for death,it stood up on its hind legs, trying to decide how it could eat me, but then I heard the menacing hound yelp as a bronze knife sprout from his neck, I watched in horror as he turned to a pile of ash. What shocked me even more was the figure behind the pile, it was Connor.

He was out of his wheel chair for one thing, but the most shocking part was that in the place of his feet were cloven hooves, and black goat horns were atop his head. 'You have a lot of explaining to do man!' I said. 'No time right now, ill explain on the way to the train station'. 'What train station?! What the heck is going on, I want answers, and I want them no-

I looked down at the tranquilizer dart in my neck, 'Son of a b- I passed out before I could finish my sentence. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the back of big blue pickup truck, wondering where I was. I then remembered what happened: the dog, Connor, and the dart. It was dark out and I was getting soaked by the rain as we drove on a rocky dirt road in the middle of nowhere. My head was throbbing, it felt like I had a migraine and someone was repeatedly whacking my head with a hammer. I also had a long gash across my forearm, from the fight with the dog.

Connor jerked the truck left into the woods, sending me rolling to the other side of its bed. I tried to get his attention but he couldn't hear me over the rain and thunder. "I hate storms" I said to myself. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed louder than a lion's roar. After twenty minutes of dodging trees and squirrels, we pulled up beside a river with a 30 foot waterfall.

Connor opened his door and grabbed his knife and a bag, for a split second I could've of swore it was full of tin cans, but the dark and rain dulled my vision. "Follow me, we're going to have to wade across the river and swim through the waterfall". "You owe me some answers first", I said. "Look, I know you're confused, but the safe house is on the other side of this water fall, I'll explain everything once we're secure" he said in a blunt but slightly worried way. I was already soaked so I didn't mind wading through the river. Connor pushed the car into the deeper part of the water and hopped in with me. The waterfall roared above me as I swam through it, soaking me even more than I already was.

On the other side were a couple large boulders, I climbed up one and Connor followed. In front of us was small tunnel, about four feet high and four feet wide. I'm about 5'8 and Connor is 5'4, so we had to crouch to get through.

Waiting for us on the other side was a small cave, except it didn't look like a cave I had ever been in before. The room was well lit by torches, there were two sleeping bags rolled up in the corner, a wardrobe with two winter outfits, a weapons rack on the back wall with a couple of arrows, a pair of spiked bronze gauntlets, and a Greek helmet with half of the plume shaved off. The winter outfits were just what we needed since we were soaking wet and freezing cold! I had a feeling we would probably find ourselves needing the weapons later on too.

After changing into dry clothes I realized how hungry I was and so I went in search of food. I opened the bottom cabinet of the wardrobe and found a loaf of bread, a jar of nutella, and a couple bottles of water. I grabbed them and made Connor and I sandwiches. We unrolled our sleeping bags and slid in. I sat up against the wall and bit into my sandwich as he started to explain everything that happened.

"Well I guess I'd better start at the beginning", he said. "Remember the Greek myths from class?" "Yeah, I only had to write a 10 page essay on the course", I responded. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but those myths, they're real. The Olympians, monsters such as medusa and the Nemean lion, and heroes like Perseus and Hercules. All the stories are true and the Gods are still around today."

"There is a reason you've never met your father, he didn't disappear like your mom said, he ascended back to his home in Olympus where all the gods live, with a few exceptions. The Greek gods would sometime come down to earth and fall in love with mortals, you are the product of one such union which makes you a demi-god, half god and half mortal." "So who is my father?" I asked. "That I don't know, we'll have to wait until he claims you, but based on your aura I'd say probably Hades or Ares." "Ok, so how can you walk and why do you have goat legs and horns?" "Well that's because I'm a satyr, half goat-half human. I was sent to protect you from monsters like that hellhound, and I had to use the wheel chair so you wouldn't suspect anything. I wasn't pretending to be your friend though, that was real. Chiron sensed you had a powerful aura, and he knew it was only a matter of time before you were attacked. I let your mom know I was taking you to camp while you were knocked out."

My jaw hung open as I tried to process everything he told me. "_Gods: check, Giant dogs of death: check, Best friend who is half-goat: check" "_That was the craziest thing I've ever heard you say, but based on everything thing I've seen so far, I guess I have to believe you." "_Guess it's off to the nuthouse now."_ I thought to myself. "So who's taking first watch?" he said in a much too cheerful voice. "I guess I will." "Thanks man, I'm really tired after all that driving." He curled up in his sleeping bag and fell asleep in about five seconds. He and I are almost exactly alike, except for our looks. I'm tall, kind of bulky, fair skinned, and my unkempt hair only reaches my eyebrows. He on the other hand is short, skinny as a stick, long brown hair down to his shoulders, and darker skin from his Native American mother.

Over the next few hours I tried to stay awake, but my eyes got heavier and heavier, and finally I fell into a deep sleep. A grave mistake…

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update, please drop a review and stay tuned for the next chapter, thanks!**


End file.
